Strange Love
by rensrenegade
Summary: Kenny's birthday is something he usually wants to forget. His friends with benefits, Bebe, however, has a surprise for him tied up and waiting in the bedroom.


_Author's Note: Pure smut, polyamory galore. Yay. Title is from "Strange Love" Halsey, which basically got me through this thing._

 _For J. Happy birthday, dear friend. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Kenny sat in his car after he parked in the small garage. He listened to the song playing quietly on the radio, in hopes that it would ease his nervousness. His birthday was never a big deal to him, but Bebe always had bright ideas that usually made him want to stay at work late. He had no idea what to expect. He made her pinkie promise no surprise parties, no presents, no cards. A cake was fine; she made the best cakes.

She was really a gift on her own. Cohabitating as glorified friends with benefits wasn't exactly something that most people would go for; hell, Craig didn't even agree to it and they had been dating for four years. He figured Craig needed his space, and Bebe needed a place to stay in Denver. It worked out quit perfectly for the three of them.

Plus she came with _pillows_ ; Kenny didn't remember the last time he slept on something other than her breasts. And she always made it a point to rake her fingers through his hair, as if she knew it made him fall asleep faster than Vicodin would. And she didn't freak out about morningwood like Craig did.

He appreciated her, but he couldn't stomach a surprise party.

Kenny didn't see any familiar cars as he walked hesitantly to the apartment complex's door. He held up his key fob and heard the quiet click of the lock, then took a deep breath as he ascended the stairs to their third floor apartment.

The door was unlocked, and as he walked inside their home he realized it was too quiet. That, and he smelled cake.

He followed the strong scent to the kitchen, where he saw a double-layer marble cake cooling on top of the stove. Next to the cake, there was a sticky note in Bebe's calligraphy-like writing that simply stated, "Eat Me." Shrugging, Kenny took a knife from the drawer and cut himself a sliver. As he swallowed the cake, he nearly choked as he was shoved backward by an unknown force.

Coughing into his arm, he stared down at the tiny force that was Bebe Stevens. A smirk crossed his lips as he caught sight of her nude body, save the belt around her hips.

Bebe pinned him to the wall, her fingers dug into his neck, allowing her sharp nails to make deep crescent shaped welts over his throat.

"I spent three hours making that cake," her voice was stronger than usual, there was a bark in her tone that caused him to shiver. "And the thanks I get is you… destroying it."

"Well, it did say "eat me"," Kenny quipped, earning him a hard smack to the face.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Did I say you could speak?" She hissed, then squeezed his mouth closed with her left hand. Her claw-like nails dragged down his jaw, across his throat. "Craig warned me you were a greedy little slut, I should have listened to him." Her teeth bit into his bottom lip and he tried his best to hitch in a breath. But feeling her teeth draw blood, which oozed over his tongue, and the rubber dick pressed hard against his thigh made it difficult for him to even stand.

"Follow me," she commanded, tugging him by the waistband of his jeans that were considerably too tight now. Kenny made sure not to speak as she dragged him through their apartment, to her bedroom that was hardly ever occupied.

"You were right," Bebe said, as she opened the door, "he's too fucking stupid to read the entire note."

Kenny's jaw dropped as he saw Craig spread-eagle on the bed, handcuffed and writhing with Kenny's behemoth- a large blue vibrating dildo, buzzing madly inside of him.

"About fucking time," Craig struggled to speak. His voice wavered, and he tossed his head back and moaned quietly as he rolled his hips for friction. "You're such an ungrateful little- aah- bitch," he growled to Kenny, his blue eyes electric with a fury of lust.

The words sounded unnatural to Craig in a sexual setting- he was the worst at dirty talk. But the fact that he was trying, not to mention that Bebe and Craig had decided to co-conspire to fuck him together on his birthday (which was something Kenny never even considered would happen in anything but his dreams) meant a great deal to him. He just knew he'd be making it up to the two of them in bed, something that would be quite easy if he were the one in control.

But lo and behold, he and Craig were two submissive fuckers in the presence of Bebe Stevens. Craig, usually the versatile one who didn't give a shit about fantasies and liked it rough, plain and simple, seemed intimidated by Bebe as he gazed at her with uncertainty in his dilated eyes.

And Kenny would _pay_ her to see him like that again.

Craig and Bebe were two completely different people who were both able to satisfy his sexual needs the best way they could. Craig didn't like playing around, and he could be forceful if Kenny begged him enough. They were both so comfortable with one another that they usually flipped a coin on who would be on top, though Kenny swore it was rigged to his benefit because he usually ended up taking Craig's girth and riding him until the birds were chirping.

Bebe, on the other hand, was a kinky bitch who must have some kind of switch to flip; she was either the forceful dominatrix who tried her hardest to fuck his brains out, to submissive masochist who let Kenny take out his darkest desires wherever he saw fit. Kenny had left her tied to the bed with nothing but a vibrator to entertain- or torture- her with while he went to work. By the time he got home she was a sobbing mess who was begging for him to fuck her.

He had no idea how Craig and Bebe would have played out in real life, but it seemed they had figured it out quite well. The devilish flash in Bebe's eyes as she shoved him against the wall, fingers flying to unbuckle his belt and- finally- get his pants off.

Her small hand instantly wrapped around his cock, already heavy and standing at full attention, waiting for her next move. Her fingers tightened around him and he gasped softly as she led him to the bed by his dick.

"No, no, no, B-" he whined as she placed a ring around his erection; she wouldn't let him cum until she allowed him.

She tutted quietly and yanked his head down to her level by his shaggy blond hair.

"Is poor wittle Kenny scared," She teased, swooping down on his neck and bit down. Her tongue lapped up the droplets of blood that dotted from her nipping. "Stand still, don't move a muscle."

Kenny silently begged her to stay, and watched as Bebe approached Craig, who was surprisingly silent despite the sex toy still vibrating furiously inside of him.

"You know what you've gotta do, right? Be a good boy and you can cum. It's easy, almost as easy as you, isn't that right?" Craig nodded feebly and watched with tears in his eyes as Bebe crawled down him and slowly pulled the dildo out of him; her gradual movements were almost obscene. He gave a keening moan, one Kenny had never heard before, as he was greeted with both relief and sudden emptiness.

Seeing his boyfriend writhing in handcuffs and attempting to steady his breathing was almost too much. All he wanted to do was pounce on him, lift his thin gangly legs over his shoulders and pound him into the mattress.

"I need your help," she whispered to Craig, who stared at her with lustblown eyes. "We need to make that filthy cockslut our bitch." Kenny's spine tingled; he loved being Bebe's bitch.

He let out a surprised squeak when Craig forcefully grabbed him by the hair and threw him on the bed. His hand immediately smacked his ass, then spread his left cheek. Kenny knew he was trying his best, and it was surely more than enough.

"On your hands and knees," Craig growled, then gave another painful smack to his bum when Kenny didn't move immediately. "Good boy," Craigs slim fingers tracked up his spine, then tugged his hair, not hard enough to bring tears to his eyes- but enough to make Kenny moan.

"Your mouth is looking empty," Craig stood before him on the floor, his dick nearly eye level.

"Make those lips actually good for something and open up," Kenny couldn't help but smirk, despite his now submissive state; just a few days ago Craig had told him just how important he was. To hear him demean Kenny like that, all for fun of course, just seemed rather silly.

But the smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Craig pinched his jaw together roughly, forcing him to open his mouth.

"You're gonna take it all until I'm bored of your mouth and you know that I love those pretty moans you make when you suck me off." Craig's cock was large enough to make him gag, and vomit once, but it wasn't something Kenny couldn't handle. Besides, Craig himself was just about over the edge and shaking with every word he spoke. Despite the dominant act (which was definitely an act and seemed almost too difficult for him to keep up), Craig was about to crumble.

"Yes, sir," Kenny murmured, and winked at Craig, throwing his boyfriend off for a second. But he had time to regroup; while Kenny had been distracted with Craig he wasn't paying attention to Bebe.

A loud moan filled the room as he felt her delicate tongue flick around his ring of muscle. His eyes shut and he felt his stomach coil at the sensation. She was always so attentive, enough that she had made him orgasm just from a rim job. Her tongue circled his entrance, a little rougher now, drawing out more moans.

Her hands had pulled his ass cheeks apart and dug into the soft, fleshy skin- allowing her more access to break his defiance with her experienced tongue. He arched his back and curled his toes as she dove her muscle into his rectum while her lips massaged the outer ring.

"F-fuck," he gasped, cheeks flaming as she continued her ministrations. Craig took this opportunity to yank his head back and shove himself deep in Kenny's mouth. He moaned around the cock now thrusting forcefully down his throat, bringing tears to Kenny's eyes as he willed his gag reflex down.

"You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth. You have no control, you can only sit here and take it… like the greedy cumslut you are," Craig's voice was low and breathy as he tried his best to refrain from moaning. A quiet whimper broke from his throat, however, and went straight to Kenny's dick, swollen and desperate to be touched, aching for release.

Craig's thrusts grew more erratic in his mouth but that didn't stop Kenny from gagging around him. Saliva dripped from his mouth, onto his hands as Craig forced his head closer to his pelvis.

Kenny was desperate now, and they wanted him at that point. Craig wanted him to love being gagged, moan despite the urge to throw up and the discomfort, and he was mewling with every thrust. He ached for something more, to feel this deeper, and to taste Craig on his tongue. But Bebe still busied herself with simply rimming, and his hips were now raised as high as he could in hopes she could bury herself a little deeper within him.

"Yummy," he heard her murmur as she backed away. "Fuck, you make such good noises," she whispered, then bit his left ass cheek. "Has he been a good boy, Craig?" she asked, her own voice hitched as she spoke.

She received a low groan as her answer and laughed quietly. "Y-yes," the raven-haired forced himself to say as he slammed his hips as hard as he could, "s-so good." She hummed quietly, and Kenny heard the familiar sound of her opening the bottle of lube with a quiet pop.

"You can stop now, Craig," she said, "don't need you cumming and being useless."

Craig actually whined at her order; Kenny smiled and swiped his tongue over the tip of his cock, wanting to tease him as much as they had done to him. "Oh, he just loves your dick, doesn't he?"

Craig ruffled his hair and whimpered in response.

"Do you want to go back to being tied up?" She gave a slight warning, which caused Craig to pull out of Kenny's mouth with a loud, erotic pop. "Good, now lay down. Ken, sit up."

Kenny was feeling incredibly empty, and immediately latched his mouth to Craig's neck to compensate slightly for the need to be filled.

He trembled above Craig, who wrapped his slender hand around Kenny's cock, stroking it slowly.

"God I could just watch you two and be set," Bebe mumbled, earning a quiet laugh from Craig.

"Craig, f-fuck, please… please let me cum…" Kenny whispered in his ear, rutting against his boyfriend. Craig's deep blue eyes were almost black as he rotated his hips in time with Kenny's; both of them were in the same position of needing release. At least Kenny hadn't been sitting with a vibrator on max for who knows how long.

It was all in Bebe's hands though.

Kenny cried out as two of her fingers slipped inside of him, searching for the specific bundle of nerves to drive him over the edge. Craig grabbed his hips and kept him still, which made it even more difficult for him to cope with her sudden finger-fucking.

Having Craig, naked, reeking of sex, and hard against his stomach while Bebe's fingers pounded into him, now three at a time, was rather difficult for Kenny to cope with. The fact that they had decided to work together, to have a threesome with him, for him… he felt tears burn his eyes and he laughed between his moans.

Her fingers spread apart as she thrust them deeper into him, crooked just right to hit his prostate. He was a moaning, writhing mess on top of Craig, who was busy attacking his neck and chest with a flurry of kisses and love bites that would stay for days. Craig's silent way of saying, "Mine."

At this moment he realized he had become their bitch. There was Craig claiming as much of his skin, who had previously fucked his mouth to the point of nearly giving him lock jaw. And Bebe who flawlessly dominated the two of them and turned the pair into desperate sluts ready to do her bidding.

"Craig," Bebe barked, "you can fuck the twink," she said, pulling four of her fingers from within him.

"Please," Kenny begged Craig, whose eyes were locked with Kenny's.

"Please what?"

"F-fuck me, take me, w-whatever. Make me scream."

"Make you scream what?" Craig teased as he rubbed the head of his cock against Kenny's open hole. He knew not to move, or Bebe would punish him.

"Oh God…" Kenny gasped, resting his forehead against Craig's shoulders. "I-I'm your bitch, I'm your cumslut, just f-fuck me already, please, I need it."

Kenny was clawing at Craig's back and moaned as the tip entered him, then pulled out.

"Please, _sir_ ," Craig growled, his hands tight on Kenny's hips to keep him from moving.

"Please, sir, please… I'm yours. Your bitch, your whore, whatever you want me to b-be, just fuck me, sir, p-please?"

"That'll do," Craig decided and slammed his hips violently against Kenny, entering him in once forceful motion. It was exactly what he wanted. And all he could do was lay over Craig and let him pound into him, with a sudden resurgence of stamina, filling him comfortably, deeply.

The blond, although held down by Craig's hands, still bounced on top of him from the sheer force in his thrusts. All he could do was gasp and moan; he couldn't speak. His head was tilted back and his eyes closed as Craig put up a valiant effort to show Bebe just what he was made of and that, for the time being, he claimed Kenny's ass as his.

"No matter how many times we fuck you…" Craig hissed, deepening his thrusts, much to Kenny's happiness. "No matter how much we stretch you… you're still fucking tight. Right, Bebe?" He asked breathlessly, cheeks ablaze and sweat dripping down his brow from his exertion.

Kenny opened his heavy eyes and turned to where he heard her quiet moan of agreement. She had tucked herself in the corner of the bed and was fingering herself as she watched Craig ream her best friend and almost-lover.

Her breasts rolled slightly with Craig's thrusts; the entire bed rocked against the wall as he fucked Kenny.

"B," Kenny whimpered, "can I-" his voice broke into a desperate keen as Craig's cock brushed against his prostate. "Fuck, d-don't stop…"

Bebe's eyes were lidded as she watched them, and her own blush had crept onto her cheeks. Sometime throughout all of this she had pinned up her hair. And her lips… Kenny noticed the swelling in them and felt his stomach coil.

"Craig," her voice was soft and airy, quite like when Kenny was the dominant one in their bed play. "Stop," she ordered, crawling over to them.

Kenny let out a hitched gasp in delight as he felt her fingers push into him, with Craig still buried deep in his asshole. He could feel his boyfriend's warmth; he never wanted feel anything but filled. Now Craig and Bebe were just testing his limits.

With four fingers he felt ready to burst; he couldn't take anymore. He fought against the new burning sensation; he hadn't felt this much pain since he and Craig tried dry fucking.

"B, I can't…" he pleaded, in hopes that she wouldn't try to fist him.

She sighed heavily and pulled out her fingers, leaving him to clench and pulse around Craig.

"He can still do it," Bebe murmured to Craig. Kenny was chest to chest with Craig, trying to catch his breath and greatly worn down from his reaming.

"You're gonna love this," Craig whispered, brushing Kenny's hair back, a moment of tenderness; his way of saying it was going to be okay.

Kenny would use the safe word if it was too much. This was one that the three of them came up with together, that applied for the general poly relationship as well as sex; if it was too much for any of them all they had to do was say "apple crumble."

"You've been a good boy," Bebe told him, running her fingers over the small of his back to relax him, "this might sting a bit, but we wanted to reward you for being so good.

Craig, who had been thrusting softly within him, had completely stilled as Bebe spread his cheeks apart once more. Kenny noticed that Craig was still holding him down. The blonde girl behind him kept rubbing the small of his back, coaxing him to calm down as she slowly, tenderly inserted the dildo, with Craig still burrowed deep inside him as well.

It stung, but not nearly as bad as he had imagined. Bebe had prepared him enough; four spread out fingers were wider than the dildo. He controlled his breathing, slow and calm as she thrust in to the hilt of her strap on.

"We good?" She asked, still massaging his back. Kenny's eyes were squeezed shut and he willed the burning tear away.

"Wait," Craig mumbled, taking his left hand off of Kenny's hip and ran it through his hair. "It feels extremely weird," he answered, for himself to Bebe.

"I bet his ass is so wide," she murmured, "I'm so glad you decided to record," Craig chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kenny's forehead.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, using his term of endearment in hopes to make his boyfriend speak up. Kenny nodded feebly.

"Gimme a minute," he whispered, teeth clamped down against one another. Bebe watched the two of them with a quiet smile on her face; despite Craig being aromantic and claiming to have gone through his version of Kolinahr (what that was Bebe had no idea), she could see that he deeply cared about Kenny. And sometimes Kenny, being on the grey side of the aromanticism, questioned if Craig wanted to be in a relationship with him at all; he spoke to her in utmost confidence about this issue. But right now Bebe could see that Kenny had nothing to worry about.

"Okay," Kenny said. The pain had subsided and feeling the two of them unmoving within him was weird. "I'm good."

Craig and Bebe's thrusts weren't simultaneous. They had their own speeds; where Craig was fast, Bebe was deep. The two together was difficult for Kenny to even comprehend as he eventually gave up and lay his head on Craig's shoulder in final submission, allowing the two of them to ravage his body in a way that only they could- together. The feeling was something new, something different and although he still burned with every movement, he could easily ignore the pain.

He was complete, with Bebe massaging his cheeks and fucking him harder into Craig, who fought back with his own furious thrusting; although he had grown considerably tired from his violent pounding before they decided to both take him.

Bebe's free hand raked through his hair and she murmured vile things in a sultry voice. With ever insult and curse word as she pulled his hips back and rammed herself into him, he just wanted to be done. Yet as he clutched at the wrinkled sheets beneath him, desperate for something to hold on to, he knew his birthday simply wasn't over.

Through the friction and heat, Craig couldn't hold on much longer. He threw his head back, murmuring profanities as Kenny ravaged his neck, teeth grazed along his skin before his tongue soothed the ache.

"Please," Kenny growled, followed by a low groan, "come inside me, I- oh _God_ ," there was so much pressure against his prostate, edging him closer to a release that Bebe wouldn't allow. It was much more than he had ever felt; more pleasure, tighter, more urgent than any other fuck. More. And he wanted it, needed it… _more_.

Craig had tears in his eyes; he was beyond control. Long had the dominance gone, his frantic thrusts were out of pure primal need. Kenny bit down on his lip and tugged the flesh; the taste of copper filled his mouth and he smiled as the raven-haired man swiped his tongue against Kenny's, tasting his own blood. A small red pool dripped from the corner of his mouth and stained his teeth as he parted his lips in ecstasy. The blond lapped up the blood, in a moment of instinct, and swallowed.

"Bebe," Craig stammered in a flurry of gasps that gave way to his desperation, "can I cum?" Kenny moaned in his ear as she slammed the dildo hard into him.

"Yes," she responded, "you've been such a good boy. His boy pussy is all yours."

The noise Kenny made as Bebe pulled the dildo out of him didn't sound quite human.

Immediately, Craig's hands wrapped around Kenny's waist and forced him to bounce on top of him to match his rutting hips. Kenny's body trembled in Craig's hold, gyrating quickly in hopes that he could help him orgasm faster; he had been waiting much too long. By now it had to be painful.

"K-Kenny, don't stop…" Craig begged; his hips had stilled as pleasure bled into his nerves, causing a rising climax that he hadn't quite experienced in awhile. Kenny clenched around him as he rocked his boyfriend to a loud orgasm; his cries were sure to be heard by the neighbors as his body quaked, his body's submission to the inevitable gratification.

The blond rolled his hips slowly, coaxing every last drop of his cum to spill into his insides. As Craig's chest heaved for air and relaxed beneath him, Kenny crawled off of him and kissed his neck while jizz dripped from his abused hole and down the back of his thighs.

As Craig lay in the aftermath of his climax, Bebe smirked at Kenny as she straddled him. His fingers traced from her inner thigh to her ass, firm yet soft to touch in his hand, and lowered her over his neglected cock. She laughed as he buried himself to the hilt, and her cheeks were once more alight with arousal.

"Fuck me til you cum," she ordered as she rolled her hips, eliciting a whimper from Kenny. But he followed her command and drove himself hard into her, not as forceful as usual, but enough to draw out a breathy sigh of pleasure. "Harder," she rocked against him, her breasts bouncing from their rhythm.

Bebe let out a surprised squeal as Craig's hand snaked down Kenny's stomach, to her thighs and crept up to her folds. Her eyes locked on his and she stilled, in shock as Craig's index finger teased, almost timidly, before brushing against her clit.

"F-fuck," she bit her lip and arched her hips forward as he rubbed quick circles over the tip. Kenny recovered from his mild shock that Craig, otherwise known as gay, was rubbing his not-partner off.

He quickened his pace, seeking her g-spot as it wouldn't be fair to leave her the only one from orgasm. She let out quick and quiet whimpers that shot straight to his dick as he continuously thrust, erratic and frantic.

Bebe's moans were high-pitched and needy as she arched her back; her fingers were tangled in his sweat-drenched hair as she grasped for an anchor. Bebe sometimes liked to edge, but today he simply wouldn't allow that to happen, and apparently neither would Craig.

"Come on, baby," she coaxed, dragging her nails over his scalp. Kenny bucked his hips in reckless abandon. Her voice sounded so sweet, drops of sugar. "Come for me, _o-oh, Craig_ …"

That was enough for Kenny. The sound of her wavering voice calling out Craig's name, drove him over the edge. For a moment all was black and still as he spilled his seed into Bebe's yearning cunt, satiating her ravenous desire to fill her to the brim.

Above him, Bebe's body wracked with her own orgasm; her abs twitched as the white-heat ecstasy gradually subsided; leaving her core clenching and raw.

Usually Bebe liked to fall asleep with his cum inside of her, or still on her, depending on the situation. But, playing to the submissive part, he rolled her over so she lay next to Craig, and pressed tender kisses from her neck, over the swell of her breasts, all the way between her thighs. She spread them, slowly, and ran her hand through his hair as he obeyed her orders from the paper in the kitchen _'Eat Me.'_

His tongue delicately lapped up the cum that had pooled just outside her entrance; he knew he was doing a good job by the gentle scalp massage. "So good…" he heard her murmur weakly.

Finally, he lay, worn out and sweaty, in her lap. He smiled up at Craig, who reached down and ruffled his hair sweetly.

"Told you it was a good idea," Bebe teased Craig, who snorted.

"Can we do this more often?" Kenny asked the two of them. There was a low hiss of air from Craig, who probably hadn't been too keen on the idea in the first place. Kenny should have known it was too much to ask for. This moment was simply enough.

"We could…" the raven haired man paused to consider his words, "arrange something on occasion… you're worth it." Kenny beamed, and caressed Craig's thigh gently. "You really are evil," he grumbled to Bebe, who snickered.

"Only for the sake of Kenny, happy birthday, sweetie," there was no trace of the aggressive dominatrix in her body language or the way she spoke. She was back to chipper, sweet Bebe.

"Yeah, happy birthday, kid."

Kenny closed his eyes as exhaustion hit and Bebe's scalp massage grew too lulling. Craig had looped his hand with his on his stomach, and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. Although it was temporary, laying here with the two people he was closest with was something that made him feel a different kind of complete. And to have this time with the two of them at once was worth every fleeting second


End file.
